A New Heartless
by YaoixSlave
Summary: A shounen-ai story between Sora and a new character. An evil is approaching that could become even more dangerous than the Heatless. Can this new Heartless and Sora prevail and build a love none can conquer?


A New Heartless

By: MasqueradexMask

Chapter 1 

A lone figure stood on the edge of a cliff over looking a black endless ocean; the cliff itself was a hundred foot drop to the crushing waves of the eclipsed water. Just as a light breeze arose in the star light night, the figure disappeared over the edge only to reappear now with radiant bat wings flailed supporting the figure through the sky. This figure was not a mirage or anything of the sort but was part a dark cult known as the Heartless, he was an elite member and a loyal servant of Maleficent bidding to her every whim. His name was Kokoro and he was once human but when his world was destroyed and he was left all alone the darkness took him in and he now controls the heartless, although Sora nor Riku have encountered him he has seen them, and wishes to do battle with them one day. He had a different look than any most have seen, his hair was the same black-blue color as the heartless with semi long spiked hair and one side bang that reached his chest was wavering as the wind pushed against him, his left eye was a deep crimson with an even more sinister black pupil that shot through anyone's soul his right eye was sown shut and had a the heartless heart tattooed on the skin surrounding the eye, he had two fangs instead of the normal canine teeth with one that overlapped his bottom lip, and his nails were not nails they were claws, sharp enough to pierce the skin. Kokoro's clothing was also as outlandish as well with a black shirt that was slightly tight but still loose and his right arm's sleeve was cut to make it a short sleeve while his left arm had a long sleeve, his pants were identical to Sora's only they were black and had a heartless heart sown into each leg, he had boots that reached the ends of the pantaloon-like pants that were encased in zippers and buckles. One last thing made this teen stand out, he carried with him a special type of Keyblade that only he could posses, if you wanted you could even say that it was a Keyscythe since there was key side but on the opposing side there was scythe blade. The blade had been carved to perfection with hearts engraved into the edge of the blade and the key side didn't have a crown but a heart instead the entire staff was black and the blade was red along with the key. He always had it in full view either in a sheath on his back or it was in his hand so he was prepared for battle at any time.

Kokoro was flying in the direction of the behemoth of a full moon laying on the horizon, he soon stopped holding his Keyscythe out and pointing it directly at the moon and a moment later a black beam shot from it and a keyhole appeared as if the moon were a door, the wind then began to get heavier as if trying to push Kokoro away. A voice then spoke. "Stop this Kokoru, you can't go on destroying world after world." It sounded like a young male but the holder of the voice was no where to be seen, "Hmm, who is there?" Kokoru asked a devious grin on his face, "Please stop you don't know what you're doing" the voice said while the wind got even heavier, "I know exactly what I'm doing. More than any other being can do, not even that conceited Riku can do what I am about to do!" Kokoro said still moving for the keyhole. He was so close to the keyhole when suddenly an invisible barrier blocked his path, "Let me pass whomever you may be." he said thrusting his Keyblade at the wall and a small crack emerged glistening a white color, "Please stop, you don't know what horrors await you if you continue doing this. I want you to be happy please stop." The voice said, the wind now getting calmer, "Bad mistake Mr. Person guy" Kokoro said slamming his blade into the wall one more time with a menacing grin, instantly the wall shattered into tiny glittering fragments.



Two days passed and Kokoro was back at the Hollow Bastion sitting on his _throne_ playing with a shadow as if it were a dog, throwing a small orb of dark energy and had the small thing bring it back, "Kokoro, I have a something to tell you. Please come to the grand hall." Maleficent's voice said echoing from all corners of the room, "Coming." Is all he said as he stood and patted the heartless on the head only for it to turn into a large shadow veil, Kokoro merely walked into it and then re-emerged in the grand hall Maleficent waiting. "How would you like to introduce yourself to our little friend Sora my dear Kokoro?" she asked as he sauntered up, "Are you serious? The real one, not that stupid shadow copy I hope?" he said suddenly filled with childish glee, "Yes, the real one. The one you have always wanted to do battle with. The one who is stopping you from becoming the only key bearer." She said with a malevolent smile, "Where is he?" Heart asked drawing his scythe.

Kokoro opened the gates to Traverse town holding his key out ready for what he expected to be the most exciting battle of his life. "My friends, will you help me find him?" he asked summoning two Large Bodies and two shadow heartless, they bowed and disappeared in puffs of black smoke while he went on searching for Sora.

"Donald what are we doing back here? Leon told us the best place to search was over in Halloween town" Sora said walking up in the third district with Donald and Goofy, "Be quiet. Thersh something I wanted to ashk Merlin!" Donald said in his usual angry tone. "Gwarsh, don't you guys think this place is empty?" Goofy asked looking for people or even heartless but nothing was around but them. "Yeah, you're right. Where is everyone?" Sora asked looking around also wondering what was going on, the factory bell then made a large chime that echoed throughout the town, and when it rang for the last time the four heartless appeared before the trio. "Well are you happy now?" Donald said as the heartless approached them, "Fire!" Sora yelled casting out fire from his Keyblade "You bet!" he leapt up into the air swiping his Keyblade at the big destroying it and then landed just as one of the small heartless appeared also wiping it out. Donald and Goofy finished the other two soon after Sora, "Excellent, you are strong enough to do battle with me. I guess" Kokoru said appearing from out of the sky his blade swung behind his back aimed for attacking Sora, "Ahh!" Donald yelped as the new figure dropped down, Sora hastily blocked the attack with his blade causing sparks to fly from the clashing metal. "Who-are-you?" Soar asked as he deflected the on going attacks Kokoro continued to throw at him, "My name is Kokoro." He replied back stopping the barrage of slash attacks pointing his Keyblade at Sora "Shadow!" he yelled launching an enormous black energy ball at Sora who barely missed getting hit by it and watched as the orb went on crashing into a wall literally dissolving the entire thing into oblivion, Donald and Goofy ran up and tried to attack Kokoro but they were subdued when two flying heartless took hold of them and flew high into the air only to let them watch as the battle continued.

"Uh-oh, what are we gawnna do?" Goofy said not struggling too much to provoke the thing to let go of him, wishing the heartless would loosen its grip so he could scratch his nose. "I guess we're gonna have to hope Sora can defeat that guy on his own" Donald said wishing the heartless would loosen it's grip so he could scratch his nose, "Can you scratch my nowse?" Goofy asked Donald pointing his twitching nose as Donald, "Get away!" Donald said annoyed as he tried to watch what was going on down below.

Kokoru and Sora were evenly matched, they both had little effect on one another, they were at a stand-off just watching each other's movements to make sure one wasn't going to attack while their guard was down. They were both out of breath and breathing heavily, "Why-are…you-doing" Sora gasped for air "Why are you-doing this?" he asked standing up straight, "Because-I want to" Kokoro coughed "Because-I want-to be the only Key bearer" he responded standing up as well, they just stared at one another and Kokoro was becoming curious about something. "Do you know Kairi?" he asked brushing a few stray hairs from his eye, "Sora was dumbfounded hearing this from that monster, "Y-yes…but how-how do you know her?" Sora walked closer to Kokoro "Where is she? I need to find her." he said holding his hand out in desperation, "That Riku freak keeps flaunting over to her useless body. The heartless got to her a while ago. He only found her body and now all he does is whine to Maleficent saying he'll do anything to get her back. And I am starting to believe him." Kokoro said suddenly disappearing into his own shadow and reappeared out of Sora's right behind the paralyzed Sora and spoke into his ear "Is she really that important?" he wrapped his arm around Sora's waist, this made Sora snap out of his stupor and got him to turn a dark pink hue as Kokoro pressed him against his body.

Kokoro pushed himself upon Sora who wasn't resisting, he just stood there letting Kokoro hold him, "She's gone forever, no one can save her. Not you, not even Riku. Why don't you move on? There _are_ more fish in the sea." He said continuing to whisper softly in Sora's ear. "B-but…" Sora couldn't manage to say anything, he was stuck in a state of shock, "N-n-no!" Sora yelled as he roughly pushed himself away from Kokoro. The two boys just stared at each other, Sora looked at Kokoro with a harsh look, Kokoro just smiled with a scheming look in his eye. "Take him away, I think he deserves to see his girlfriend one last time." Kokoro said summoning a colossal heartless which simply slammed it's hand over Sora and absorbed him a second later.

"Uh-oh, Sora's in trouble" Goofy said now just letting the heartless suspend him, figuresh, he probably got tricked into something." Donald said sighing in aggravation also letting the heartless hold him. "What now?" Goofy asked as he then watched Kokaro fade away with the shadows, "Nothing, we're just gawnna have to wait for something to happen." Donald rolled his eyes, "he's dead isn't he?" Donald said looking up at the heartless that was holding him, "Probably" Goofy just yawned and smacked his lips together, "I'm getting kinda hungry." He said slouching down.

"Sora, oh Sora" Kokoro was bent over Sora's head looking at him like a curious five-year-old, "What the-" Sora leapt up in fright as he saw Kokoro and a hoard of Heartless standing over him, "Finally, we were getting bored." Kokoro rolled his eyes as he pulled Sora to his feet with ease, he giggled when he saw Sora's face stuck in both horror and anger acting as if what was going on wasn't that big of a deal. ""Where's Kairi! You told me I could see her!" Sora yelled drawing his Keyblade, "Don't worry she's here, okay? But you need to be quiet, cause Mel wont like it if she sees me and you wandering the Bastion." Kokoro placed his index finger over his lips and made a soft shh noise, "Alright, just please let me see her." Sora drooped his head in sadness refusing to get overly emotional, "sheesh, if it means that much to you. But promise me this, after you see her you return to this room with me." Kokoro said with that oh so devious smile. "Okay." Sora said slowly regaining his cool, for the first time Kokoro actually gave a sign that he felt sorry for Sora but it didn't last long, "And afterwards we finish our battle." He held his hand out as a black fog began to rise from under his feet, "Come here." Kokoro held his hand out with a smirk and Sora looked at him, "Who are you?" he asked as he staggered up to Kokoro, when he felt Sora's hand touch his Kokoro pulled him closer, and for a brief moment Sora really looked like he felt at ease in his arms and rested his head on Kokoro's shoulder, but then pulled his stern face back and struggled to keep it. The two slowly descended into the black fog Sora kept his eyes closed, he wanted to open them but the fear of pure darkness overwhelmed him. Immediately after sinking away in the other room the two emerged in front of a large and elegant bluish gray door, "Well here she is, right behind these doors is your little friend." Kokoro unhurriedly let go of Sora who now appeared baffled, he had his hand right by the door handle but he hesitated on weather or not to open it, he also kept glimpsing back at the door and then at Kokoro as if thinking which one he should choose. "Go on, that girl of yours is right there." Kokoro looked at Sora as he imitated the twisting of the door handle and pushing the door open, "Why are you doing this? Sora now stared at Kokoro his hand lowered away from the handle, "Doing what?" Kokoro asked shrugging, "Why are you helping me? You were so violent a little while ago and now all of a sudden you want to help me make my one true wish come true, why?" Sora questioned Kokoro's actions with a less of a baffled look but now it was more of a curious fourteen-year-old, "Because I want to. That's all." He smiled "And besides, you look so adorable when you've got a smile on your face." Kokoro drifted right up to Sora's face, "You are a lot more interesting than I thought." He said softly as he brushed a few stray hairs from Sora's eyes.

Precisely then did the two get even closer, Sora turned a dark cherry color as Kokoro drew him in closer, Sora met Kokoro's shoulder and fit right into the space as if he were a puzzle piece when they embraced one another. All was quiet, they just gazed at the other, "N-n-n-n…" his voice went silent "I can't…" he bowed his head to an angle so Kokoro couldn't see the desire in his eyes, his voice was so quiet and so soft but Kokoro could still hear it, "Go see Kairi and tell me what you can and want to do once you come back out." Kokoro said brushed his hand delicately over Sora's butt and opened the door for him. Sora looked at Kokoro as thoughts raced through his head, Sora followed the opening into a large room that looked like a coliseum, the rounded roof with dark colored stained glass all on the walls made it seem even more elegant, in the center of this grand room was a pit with green flames bursting from it, Sora stared into it for a moment as the fire erupted and then from behind the flames he saw a bench by a window, sitting on it was Kairi and he ran as fat as he could. She looked like she was staring into the night sky but when Sora stood in front of her she then looked like nothing more than an empty shell. "Kairi? It's me, Sora. Kairi?" his voice started on a happy note but became a disappointed sigh, she just lay there not responding to anything until she moved her head so she was facing him and all he saw in her eyes was the former radiant purple color and nothing more. Sora's lower lip quivered, he said nothing and turned away. She lifelessly watched him leave the great room and as he went to close the door he mouthed to her, "Good-bye. I'll save you…someday."

Sora turned after he shut the door looking up at Kokoro, "Well-" before Kokoro could even say a thing Sora approached him and fell into his arms resting his head once more on his shoulder. They both stood there, Sora had a sad look on his face but he also felt full contentment being in Kokoro's arms. "Let's go," Kokoro said while the black mist appeared again "Take me away from this pain. My heart can't bear anymore." Sora said bursting into tears breaking his courageous façade and revealing the true feelings of this teen. The two faded away back into Kokoro's room, "Why do you touch me? I am part of the one's who took her away from you?" Kokoro pulled Sora's chin up and they just gazed into each other's eyes, "You're different." Sora wrapped his arms around Kokoro's neck, "Am I?" Kokoro leaned in closer, Sora moved in closer.

They kissed. With actual passion, the two boys kissed, Kokoro's tongue entered Sora's mouth and they rolled along together, Sora began to close his eyes slowly as he kept Kokoro's gaze with his, Kokoro did the same. They kissed with pure desire for one another, letting their hands explore the other's body. They kissed with profound love.


End file.
